


A Night of Temptations

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff, Just them being in denial and oblivious, No plane crash, Not So Unrequited Love, Surgeons can be dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: When the Grey Sloan doctors attend their annual medical conference, Meredith and Cristina have a difficult time not giving into temptation around two certain surgeons. Cristina tries to hide her feelings for Lexie while Meredith hides her feelings for Jo, but will either of them succeed?AU where there was no plane crash, everyone is alive!
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Cristina Yang, Lextina, MerJo, Meredith Grey/Jo Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	A Night of Temptations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [breathinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathinx/gifts).



> Hi everyone! It's been so long since I've written a Grey's fic but I recently received this request. I apologize for taking so long to write it, the last few weeks of school are always hectic. Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope everyone enjoys the story!

It was around December when the time for medical conferences rolled around again, all the Grey Sloan surgeons excited and planning what talks they would be going to. This is exactly what Cristina and Meredith were doing on the whole plane ride to New York. They looked through all the conferences while also making snide remarks about what diseases some of the passengers probably had, a fun but slightly disturbing game they loved.

Another fun, twisted day for them.

Cristina figured nothing could go wrong at this medical conference. Right? It was just a simple conference the doctors all went to each year and this year’s would be no different from the previous years.

So what if this year was slightly different because of Cristina’s constant inner turmoil thanks to a certain little Grey and who cared that Meredith was constantly making heart eyes at Jo Wilson. Both of them would be fine, living their lives with their secret feelings with nothing happening.

Cristina sighed as once again Lexie Grey ran through her mind. 

_ Damnit,  _ she thought.

She didn’t really know when these thoughts of Little Grey had suddenly appeared in her mind, images of dark eyes, dark silky hair, and a toothy smile constantly bothering her memory and heart. 

These feelings had seemed to appear overnight, as sudden as a rainstorm. All Cristina really knew was that one day she was walking through the halls of Grey Sloan with charts and she had happened upon Lexie. The young neurosurgeon had immediately brightened at seeing Cristina and walked beside her, her words going a mile a minute in a way that used to annoy the shit out of her but now just made Cristina smile. 

Ugh, what had happened to her.

She was suddenly getting butterflies in her stomach every time she saw Lexie and she was sure the other doctor felt the same with the amount of time Lexie was suddenly spending hanging onto Cristina’s every word.

Cristina was still wondering when these feelings had started when the doctors reached the hotel.

“Room for Yang.” She told the woman at the counter gruffly, hating small talk. 

The woman looked slightly intimidated and started searching her computer for Cristina’s name.

Suddenly, Lexie was coming up to her side, looking extremely pale and queasy looking.

“What’s wrong with your face?” Cristina asked, no sugarcoating in her statement at all.

Lexie only sighed. “I get queasy when I fly. I generally avoid it, but...I really wanted to come this year.” 

The neurosurgeon didn’t expand on why she was so set on coming this year, instead focusing on her breathing. Cristina thought she still looked cute with her slightly tangled long hair and wide eyes still full of that childish glee. Ugh, why did Cristina have to have feelings for the human carebear?

“Here, ma’am. You’re staying in room 307, third floor.” the woman quickly handed Cristina the keycard to her room and the doctor snatched it from her hand. 

Lexie followed her as she weaved her way through the doctors, the younger woman practically attached to her. They passed Callie and Arizona who were already calling Mark and asking how Sophia was doing, April was talking animatedly with Maggie and Amelia about some sort of trauma lecture, Avery, Owen, and Alex were arguing like usual, and Meredith and Jo were once again going over their latest trial.

When Meredith had first said she’d be doing another project with Wilson, Cristina had felt slightly hurt. Of course she didn’t admit that, but she’d thought the peppy surgeon was somehow replacing her.

However, the minute Cristina had seen Jo blushing as Meredith complimented her surgical technique, she’d known what was really happening. 

“We got lucky, I’m in 306,” Lexie said as soon as they were heading towards the elevator. Both of them were dragging their suitcases behind them and it looked like Lexie was slowing herself down to stay walking next to Cristina. 

“Lucky.” Cristina meant for her words to contain a bite, but there was nothing but fondness there. 

_ Ugh, what is baby Grey doing to you _ .

Cristina was not a soft person, she would never be. But Lexie, with her bubbly smiles and constantly buzzing body, was like a miner chipping away at her wall of ice. Or cave. Or whatever it was miners did.

One thing Cristina strangely appreciated was the lack of quiet whenever Lexie was around. The girl could talk for hours about something as simple as cheese if she wanted.

“Do you think the room has a minibar?”

“Probably.”

“I really need a drink after that flight. Wait, do you think the alcohol would worsen my queasiness?”

“Couldn’t hurt to try.”

“True. My favorite part of the hotel room is what TV channels they have anyway.”

And that was how the elevator ride and walk to their rooms went. Lexie asked a question or made a statement and Cristina answered as short as possible. In all matters, they were complete opposites.

And yet, Cristina found herself looking forward to these moments.

“Oh, yay, our rooms,” Lexie jumped at seeing 306, a smile on her face. Right next to it was 307, looking ominously close to Lexie’s door. 

This medical conference was definitely not like the ones before. This time, Cristina’s biggest temptation would be next door.

  
  
  


Meredith also had a younger surgeon trailing after her, this one with pretty chestnut waves and slightly more cynical comments than Lexie’s. However, her bubbly nature was just as prominent.

“Do you think we should ask Dr. Brown to donate some of his new plasma? I know he’s using it in that one experiment he did and if we could just use some, I bet…wait, no…” Jo’s words trailed off as she bit her lips and narrowed her eyes.

This is what the younger general surgeon usually looked like when she was coming up with one of her ideas. Meredith just watched her in amusement, leaving her to figure it out in her mind. Sometimes, the blonde surgeon would just give her some index cards and within minutes a whole plan would be laid out in front of them.

Jo was a puzzle to Meredith.

She didn’t have a photographic memory like Lexie but the way Jo worked out complete solutions in her mind was like she was constantly staring at a mental map. It amazed Meredith to no end.

“And….” Jo was working out the very end of her thought process, her brows furrowed and cheeks puffed out in a completely adorable expression. Suddenly, a smile was on her face like usual. “Ok, got it.”

Jo began to lay out her for their latest experiment and Meredith listened with intense focus to the waves of her voice. 

Meredith had never meant to fall for the fellow surgeon but...it had just happened. One moment they had been creating mini livers, the next Meredith was staring with wide eyes as Jo jumped for joy at their success with her bright smile and pink cheeks. 

She had never really thought she’d fall for someone as much as she’d fallen for Derek, he was supposed to be the love of her life; however, the more time she spent with Jo, the more she felt like she was the best person she’d ever met. While Meredith hated to sound cheesy, she would admit that Jo had successfully stoked the dead coals of her fiery heart. 

“Mer?” 

Meredith suddenly looked up into Jo’s eyes and realized she’d blanked out. Jo was looking at her with an amused expression, an eyebrow lifted in question.

The blonde shook her head, an apologetic smile on her face. “Sorry, continue.” 

So Jo continued her long plan, this time with Meredith fully listening. However, the older Grey did have to admit it was hard to pay attention when Jo’s lips looked so full-

_ Stop it!  _ She yelled inwardly. 

When the doors to the elevator opened to the third floor, Meredith and Jo stepped out and made their trek to their rooms which were right across the hall from each other. The hallway seemed long and winding and all Meredith really wanted was to get a glass of wine and rest her back from the uncomfortable flight.

As if reading her mind, Jo said “Ugh, my back. I can’t wait to lay on a bed.” 

Meredith sent the woman a smirk as they approached their rooms.

“Agreed. A nap and some alcohol is the perfect combination right now.” Meredith opened her room and quickly entered. However, when she went to close the door behind her, she saw the path being obstructed by Jo making her way inside, too. “Excuse me, your room is over there.”

Jo just scoffed. “No way. You have a comfy bed and a minibar, too. You have way more money than me, which means I’m raiding your drink selection.” Jo winked and she quickly entered and all Meredith could do was roll her eyes.

Of course Jo would raid her drink stash. Meredith was honestly surprised her sisters and Cristina weren’t doing the same. 

Meredith’s heart seemed to thud extra loud in her ears as Jo quickly threw herself across the white bed. Her hair spread around her like a chestnut halo and she looked so messy with her wrinkled shirt and tangles. But she was a perfect mess, just like Meredith.

Jo’s head suddenly shot up and she looked straight at Meredith. “Well? Aren’t you joining me?” 

Meredith only had time to set her suitcase down before she was crawling onto the bed next to Jo, the spot looking more inviting than any other.

  
  
  


It was later that night that Cristina found herself watching Friends alone in her room. Most of the doctors were just relaxing in their rooms, trying to rest before the next day’s events, but Cristina’s body was buzzing. 

She didn’t know why, but she felt so restless. Like she was aching to do  _ something _ . 

Actually, she did know why. It had to do with the dark haired beauty in the next room, being so casual and not even realizing what she was doing to Cristina. Guilt flooded through Cristina’s body as the familiar feelings that came with thinking about Lexie returned. 

Cristina had learned to associate Lexie with guilt. At first she had thought the feelings came from the idea of forbidden attraction but now she knew the feelings were pretty real. And why exactly was it forbidden attraction? Well, because Lexie was Meredith’s little sister. Cristina always assumed family was off limits for the two best friends’ dating lives, but they’d never actually considered it.

But Cristina had never actually considered Lexie until this year.

Suddenly, a knock came from Cristina’s door and the surgeon felt her heart quicken at the idea of who it was.

Was it…

She was at the door and opening it faster than she would like to admit, her eagerness getting the better of her. In front of her stood Lexie, her long dark hair spilling perfectly down her shoulders and dark eyes warm and inviting. Cristina had never imagined that such dark eyes could be so bright.

“Hey, you want a drink?” Lexie picked up a bottle of alcohol that Cristina was sure wasn’t from her minibar. It looked way too expensive, but Cristina was never one to turn down some nice alcohol.

So Cristina smiled and opened her door. “Come in.”

The words must have sounded perfectly normal because the next second Lexie was bouncing in, but to Cristina they were the words of guilt, need, and temptation.

Twenty minutes later, the bottle was almost empty and they sat on the floor with it in between them. Cristina’s head was slightly fuzzy but she was at the point where everything was just hilarious and fun. Especially Lexie. 

“Do you think the sun realizes how hot it is?” Lexie asked, her eyes trained on the ceiling as if she could see the sun through it. This was usually how Lexie got when she drank, first very curious and saying nonsensical things then emotional then finally party girl. Cristina found this version hilarious but felt like she should take the alcohol away before the raven haired woman moved into her crying phase. She hated seeing Lexie cry. 

Cristina couldn’t help her loud snort, the kind of laugh only reserved for Lexie and Meredith. Lexie smiled at the response, that brilliantly glowing smile of hers. 

“That is the dumbest question I’ve ever heard.” Cristina said, incredulous. “Of course it does.” 

It was Lexie’s turn to snort in response, the action making her nose scrunch up so adorably. Cristina just wanted to run her finger along that scrunched nose, over those sharp cheekbones and perfectly pouty lips-

The cardio surgeon suddenly realized she had just been staring right at Lexie for the past minute and by now Lexie was just staring back with wide eyes. Cristina felt a blush settle on her face from those doe eyes and wanted to curse herself for it. Cristina Yang didn’t blush or act like a silly girl with a crush ever.

But something about the way Lexie looked at her made Cristina want to just forget her stoic appearance.

“Do you think…” Lexie started, both women still maintaining their intense eye contact. “Do you think it's possible to feel so much for someone that you convince yourself they feel the same way? Or do you follow your instincts and believe there’s something there?” 

Cristina gulped at the intensity of Lexie’s words and stare, how the air seemed to become electric around them. “I think you should follow your instincts.” 

Lexie seemed to consider the advice for a moment, turning over every possibility in her head like she always did. After a few more seconds of rumination, the young Grey seemed to have made up her mind and suddenly moved faster than lightning. 

Within a second, their lips were connected in a rush and it was completely messy but felt so so right. Cristina had definitely had great kisses, great sex, great relationships in her life. 

But kissing Lexie Grey was different. It was like the whole world had been black and white and suddenly she was seeing color. The sparks of hazel in Lexie’s eyes, the pink of her cheeks, the red color of her pouty lips. 

They kissed and they kissed and Cristina tasted alcohol and bubblegum for some reason but it was perfect and electrifying. For once, she wasn’t worried about what Mer would think or what this meant for her and Lexie.

Cristina’s resistance had been defeated but it was oh so glorious.

  
  
  


Meredith didn’t want to think about what this was. As she lay on her bed, too sleepy to be fully awake but not able to be fully asleep, she listened to the soft breathing of Jo Wilson. Obviously nothing had happened, they were both fully clothed and had maintained that small distance the whole time.

But God, Meredith had wanted something to happen.

Was her liking Jo a bad thing? Jo was young, but not too young. She still had that spark of life that was seemingly gone in Meredith, the spark that had attracted the blonde in the first place. Despite everything Jo had been through in her life, she was one of the smartest, funniest, and most lively people Meredith had ever met. She wanted a piece of that liveliness.

Jo’s breathing was so steady but the blonde knew the woman was awake. The woman’s eyes were closed, face relaxed into a soft smile, but she was awake.

As if to prove Meredith’s point, Jo’s mouth suddenly opened. “Shouldn’t we be working on our project? Cause we still have so much to figure out-”

“Wilson, you need a break. Just sleep.” Meredith turned to find Jo’s eyes fluttering open, those hazel orbs trained on her face so intensely. Despite the brightness of Jo’s face, there was still tiredness clinging onto her bags and eyes. 

“Ok but-” Meredith’s glare quickly stopped the words coming out of Jo’s mouth. “What if-”

“No.” The blonde couldn’t help her smug grin as Jo’s words were cut off once again. If there was anything cuter than regular Jo, it was slightly annoyed Jo with her red cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. 

“Fine.” Jo said, huffing as she once again relaxed next to Meredith. “We will just sit here for hours and talk about nothing.” 

Both of them lay there in silence, Jo huffing in annoyance and Meredith in amusement. The antsy nature of the woman was always amusing to Meredith, the older woman always finding a smile on her face in Jo’s presence.

It was funny how everything started, with Meredith being unsure of Jo and thinking the interns were useless. She didn’t think they’d ever be here, sitting on a bed together and the tension able to be cut with a knife.

“I still remember when you first came to the hospital. We all called you princess, you looked so put together and perfect.” Meredith smiled, thinking of Jo’s perfect braids and shiny appearance on the first week.

She was still shiny but there was also an associated strength and durability to it now. 

“I’m a freaking warrior queen, not a princess.” Jo bragged, that cocky smile Meredith loved back on her face. However, it was quickly replaced by a contemplative look. “Did you really think I was perfect?” 

Meredith shrugged, not really wanting to lie. 

“Yeah, besides your crush on Alex. That was stupid.” The blonde laughed at the idea. All of them had been sure Jo had a crush on Alex back when she was an intern as she was always sucking up to them, trying to find a way to talk to the residents. Plus that time Alex had made a somewhat flirty but meaningless comment towards Meredith and Jo had looked extremely angry.

However, Jo immediately shot up at Meredith’s words. She looked at Meredith with a raised eyebrow and scowl. “My what?”

“You had a thing for Alex, didn’t you?” The older surgeon asked, curiosity taking over her mind once again. “I mean, a lot of the interns did so it's nothing to be ashamed of.”

Jo looked confused as she stared at Meredith, those hazel eyes running over the past years of her life. After a minute of silent thinking, the girl suddenly threw her head back and laughed, a laugh full of amusement and cynicism.

“It was never Alex I had my eye on.”

Jo’s words were hard to understand between her laughs but they rang through Meredith’s heart endlessly.

It wasn’t Alex.

Jo hadn’t had a crush on Alex.

“You didn’t like Alex?”

Jo shook her head vigorously. “Seriously? My crush is definitely not on him.”

Those words definitely piqued Meredith’s interest even more. “Is? As in you still have a crush on this person? Who is it?”

God, she sounded like a twelve year old talking about “crushes” but she couldn’t find it in her heart to care in the moment. She was a middle aged woman with three kids and a medical license, not an emotionally stunted teen.

Well, she was actually pretty emotionally stunted.

Jo rolled her eyes at the conversation. “Meredith, how oblivious can a genius surgeon be?” 

Meredith went over Jo’s words, not understanding what exactly the younger woman was referring to. Who did she have feelings for? 

It happened all of a sudden that Meredith understood what exactly was happening. “Wait a minute,” the blonde started, her brain running into panic mode and her back going ramrod straight, “are you talking about me?”

Jo sighed but giggled slightly at Meredith’s obliviousness. But the surgeon couldn’t help it, she was amazing with logic and surgery and random medical facts, not feelings. Especially not other people’s feelings. 

Meredith really didn’t see it coming. She was so caught up in Jo’s laugh and perfectly bright smile that she missed her face getting closer, her eyes slowly closing, the distance getting smaller. Because, suddenly, Jo’s lips were against her own and the world was fuzzy and there was soft chestnut hair brushing her cheeks. 

The kiss was extremely soft at first, not what Meredith was used to. However, Jo’s skin was achingly warm and smooth and Meredith’s hands were immediately cupping the woman’s cheeks, pulling her closer instinctively. 

Everything was happening so fast but Meredith didn’t really care. It was all just lips and skin and soft hair. 

The blonde had never really expected to find anyone after Derek, had given up ever feeling that way towards another person. But here was Jo, sweet, cynical, hilarious Jo that never failed to make Meredith smile and gave her a buzz in her body each time she even saw her. 

Meredith was so disoriented from the kiss that she didn’t even feel Jo gasp and suddenly push away, her hazel eyes a strange mixture of light and dark that made the blonde gulp. Jo’s chestnut waves were slightly ruffled and she had a stray hair in her face but Meredith thought it was adorable. She wanted to ask the younger woman what was wrong, but the words weren’t coming to mind.

Instead, the woman stared blankly as Jo excitedly bounced where she sat. “Ok, now that we’ve cleared it up and done that, I actually just thought of something for our project!”

Suddenly, Jo started rambling at 100 words a second, too excited to slow down. Meredith, this time, was paying attention but just barely. She still couldn’t believe Jo had kissed her. Jo liked her. Jo wanted her.

Meredith thought back to what Cristina always told her: “you’re the sun.” Her life didn’t revolve around anyone except herself and for once someone was interested in her and that was true. Meredith didn’t revolve around Jo but she found herself revolving with Jo or...well she knew what she meant. 

So Meredith listened to Jo talk excitedly about their project, her hair messy and lips swollen. Just a few floors down, Lexie and Cristina were giving into temptation as well, throwing caution to the wind at the chance of love. Although not everything was so simple for the Grey Sloan surgeons, at this moment none of them really cared about the consequences or repercussions. 

All they cared about was that it was a great day to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic! Please leave comments or kudos, I always love hearing from my readers. Thank you for this request and I hope you all liked it!


End file.
